Search query formulation and suggestion is a significant challenge for content searchers (e.g., Internet searchers) today. Typically, search engines provide an empty search box into which a user may input a search query (via text, touch, speech, multimedia, or the like) and interact with the search system. For various reasons, search queries provided by users do not always accurately reflect the user's actual intent. While some search engines are capable of assisting users in completing search queries, in many cases, the suggestions provided to the user may not reflect what the user is actually intending to search for as they are based solely on prior queries input by a collective group of users, and do not include unseen queries or queries that are seldom entered, but that may be what the user is intending to search for. Additionally, user-input queries may include ineffectual information or character sequences that do not generate any documents/search results utilizing typical search algorithms. Likewise, users have little, if any, knowledge about what information the search system may have available with regard to achieving or answering the task they have in mind. As such, the search system may not return satisfactory results to the user due, at least in part, to the system's failure to understand or disambiguate the user's actual intent and to match that intent with useful information.